jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 ''is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' Storm Adventures crossover movie created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: A dangerous chemical called PX-41 is stolen, and Gru, Jeffrey, Jaden and Friends get called by the Anti-Villain League to track the theif down. At the same time, the Minions disappear one by one... Trivia *When Gru, Jaden, and Jeffrey get taken by Lucy, Xion, Nails, Brain, Scamper, Puss in Boots, Patch and Mushu chase after her. *End Credit Songs: Scenes Agnes' Birthday *(The team arrives at the party) *Xion: *smiles* Guess who? *Agnes: *smiles widely* XION!!!!!! *Xion: *smiles* Happy birthday, Agnes. *Margo: *smiles* You came! * *Agnes: "Oh no! Dragons are approaching!" *points to Kyle, Spike and Mushu* *Spike: *with an annoyed expression, to himself* It's for the kids... It's for the kids... *Mushu: *whispers to Spike* Remind me to have a word with Jaden and Jeffrey when this is over. *(Kyle, Spike and Mushu growl gently) *(The kids playfully scream) *Jeffrey: *smiles as he watches* *Aqua: What kinda "dog" is that, dear? *Jeffrey: You mean Kyle? I'm not sure. *to himself* I still don't even think it's a dog. *Jaden: *drinks fruit punch* At least we don't have to worry about that thing biting Xion or the cubs. *Patch: Yeah. The first time we were here, Xion made Kyle behave. At least for a while. *Agnes: *whispers* I know it's really you, Gru. I'm just pretending for the other kids. *walks off* *Gru: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Awwwwwwwww. Agnes is a little sweetheart. Just like our daughter is. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *watching Agnes play with the other kids and smiles* I can definitely see how she, Margo and Edith were able to change Gru. *Jeffrey: Me too. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Gru, Jeffrey, and Jaden get taken *Lucy: Mr. Gru? Mr. Yuki? And Mr. Dragonheart? *Gru: Wha-! I didn't- Wha- Yes? *Jeffrey: Huh? *Lucy: *walks up to the three* Hi. Agent Lucy Wilde of the AVL. *takes out her badge* I'm sorry. You three are gonna have to come with me. *Jeffrey: Hold on. Why? *Lucy: I'll explain better if you come with me. *Gru: Oh. Sorry I- Freeze Ray! *takes his freeze ray out and shoots a beam of ice at Lucy* *Lucy: *shoots a beam of fire from a gun to negate the ice* You know you really should announce your weapons after you fire them, Mr. Gru. *takes out another device* For example. *electocutes Gru with it and Gru falls to the ground unconcious* Lipstick tazzer! *Jaden: *gasps* Okay! I don't know who you're working for, but we're not going with you! *activates his Duel Disk* *Lucy: *tazzes Jaden and Jaden falls to the ground unconcious* *Jeffrey: *summons his Kingdom Key D Keyblade* You wanna dance, lady?! *(Xion, Tammy and DJ see this from out a window) *Lucy: *tazzes Jeffrey and Jeffrey falls to the ground unconcious* *Xion: *gasps* Daddy! Uncle Jaden! (runs to get help and comes across Nails, Scamper, Brain, Patch, Mushu, Pikachu, Meowth and Puss in Boots) *Nails: WHOA!!! Whoa whoa whoa, Xion! What's the rush? *Xion: It's Daddy and Uncle Jaden! They and Gru are in trouble! *Mushu: What?! *Xion: Come on! *(The team members follow Xion outside where to see Lucy stuffing Gru, Jaden, and Jeffrey in the trunk of her car) *Patch: Oh no! *(Lucy gets behind the wheel and starts to drive off. Two Minions see this) *Minon 1: BOSS!!! *runs after Lucy with Minion 2* *Puss: After her! *(Xion and the others follow the Minions as they chase after Lucy) *Xion: Com back here with my daddy!!! *(During the chase, one of the Minions manage to climb onto the car) The Anti-Villain League *(Lucy unlocks her car trunk and Gru, Jaden and Jeffrey pop out) *Xion: *gasps* Daddy!!! *hugs him* *Jeffrey: *groans* Xion? *Xion: *smiles* I'm so glad you're okay! *Jeffrey: What happened? Where are we? *Jaden: *moans and sniffs* I smell saltwater. *Nails: Boss! You all right? *Jaden: I'm okay. But... what's going on? *????: Good afternoon, Mr. Gru, Mr. Yuki, and Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: Huh? Where were you?! *Aqua: Jeffrey?! Where have you and Xion been?! I was worried sick about you! *Jeffrey: *kisses her on the lips* I'm sorry. *Aqua:........ *smiles and kisses Jeffrey back* It's okay. But seriously. Where were you? *Jeffrey: It's a long story, honey. You wouldn't believe me or Xion if we told you. *Aqua: Try me. *Jeffrey: Okay. We were taken by Lucy, a woman who works for this organization called the Anti-Villain League. Cupcakes *(While Lucy and Gru are observing the shop owners, the team members are acting ordinary at the bakery store) *Jeffrey: *smiles* So far, things are good. *Xion: (comes out from the kitchen) Daddy! Come look at what mommy and I just made! *Jeffrey: Huh? What is it? *Aqua: *comes out with a tray of red cupcakes that look like cats* *Jeffrey: *gasps* Wow! *Aqua: I know we're supposed to be uncover, but I thought it would help us blend in by baking something here. *Jeffrey: These are amazing. *Aqua: *smiles* Would you like one, dear? *Xion: *smiles too* We made 'em for you and the others. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *tries one* Mmm! Tasty! *Xion: You like it? *Jeffrey: Of course. They're amazing. *Aqua: *smiles* We knew you'd love it. We baked it with love it. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you, Aqua. *kisses her on the lips* *Aqua: I love you too, Jeffrey. *kisses him back on the lips* *Xion: ....! *tries to hold in a laugh* *Jeffrey: ...? What's so funny? *Xion: Your lips, mommy! *laughs* *Aqua: ...? *looks in a mirror and laughs* *Jeffrey: *laughs too* *Aqua: It looks as if I have lipstick on. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* Yeah. Ice cream party! *(Gru, Jaden, Alexis, Jeffrey and Aqua enter the room and see the Minions singing and partying with ice cream.) *Jeffrey: Hm? *Jaden: ...! Wow! *Xion: *smiles* Whoa! *Gru: Alright! Hey hey! No no no! No! Hey! Hey! Please! *(The Minions stop singing) *Jeffrey: Hm. I wonder where the cubs are. *Tammy: *inside a vanilla ice cream bucket, hiccups and in a dizzy manner* Look, mommy!!! I'm queen of the planet Naboo!!!! *Xion: ...? I think i know where. *Tammy: *dizzy* I just wanna thank all the potatoes for this honor. *DJ: *inside a Reese's peanut butter ice cream bucket, hiccups* *Shira: I think you two have had enough ice cream for a while. *DJ: *in a dizzy manner* Why is it so dark in here? *Shira: Kids. We need to get going now. *Xion: I'll handle this. *gets the buckets off the cubs* *Tammy: *dizzy* Hey! Four Xion's to protect the Queen! *DJ: *dizzy* Oh, those Pink Elephants... *Jaden: Poor kids... *Jeffrey: They better rest for now. *Xion: *picks up Tammy and DJ and carries them in her arms* I'm sure they'll come to their senses on the way. *DJ: *less dizzy* Why is the ground spinning? *Alexis: *shrugs* Good enough. *DJ: *groans* *Gru: Kevin? Jerry? Watch the girls for me, okay? Dave? Stuart? Come this way with me. Come on. *Xion: *smiles as she carries the cubs* Xion and Agnes talk about moms *Agnes: *throws a penny into the fountain* *Xion: *smiles* You really like Lucy, don't you Agnes? *Agnes: *nods* Uh-huh! She's so pretty. *Xion: Just like my mommy. *Agnes: Huh? *Xion: I felt the same way the first time I met my mommy. *Agnes: Really? *Xion: Yep. I was so amazed on how beautiful she looked. *Agnes: Did you ask your daddy to marry her? *Xion: No. He asked her himself. *Agnes: Oh.... So how should I get Gru to ask Lucy to marry him? *Xion: Let him get to know her first. That always works. And who knows? Maybe she will become your mommy. But until then, be patient. *Agnes: You really think Lucy will be my mommy? *Xion: Well, we'll see. But in my opinion, i know she would be a great mommy. *Agnes: Your mommy sure is a great one. *Xion: Thank you, Agnes. She truly is. Time to leave *Jaden: Come on guys! Let's get going! *Alexis: What's wrong, dear? *Jeffrey: We'll explain later! *Xion: Hang on, daddy! I've gotta find Tammy and DJ! *Jeffrey: All right, but hurry! *(Tammy and DJ are on the dance floor singing and dancing the Macarena) *Tammy and DJ: *singing* Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macerana Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, macarena Hey macerna! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macerana Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, macarena Hey macerna! *Xion: ...! *smiles and shakes her head* *Tammy: *singing* When I dance they call me Macarena. And the boys they say que soy buena. They all want me, they can't have me. So they all come and dance beside me. Move with me, chat with me. And if I could I'd take you home with me! * DJ: *dances until he sees Xion* ...? * Xion: Guys! We need to leave! Now! * DJ: What's wrong? * Xion: My daddy said he'll explain on the way! *DJ: *looks at Tammy: What about Tam? *Tammy: *singing* Now don't you worry about my boyfriend. The boy who's name is Vitorino! *Xion: ...Tammy? *Tammy: *singing* I don't want him, couldn't stand him. He was no good so I. *Xion: Tammy. *Tammy: *singing* Come find me, my name is Macarena. Always at the party con chicas que estan buenas. *Xion: Oh, Tammy. *turns off the music* *Tammy: *singing* Come join me, dance with m- Hey! Who killed the music?! *Xion: Having fun? *Tammy: ...! Oh! Xion! I didn't see you there. *Xion: We need to get going, Tammy! Come on! *(The cubs follow Xion to the rest of the team) *Jeffrey: There you are. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531